sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua Rush
| birth_place = Houston, Texas, U.S. | other_names = Josh Rush | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2009–present | residence = | website = }} Joshua Rush (born When the Image is zoomed, for the DOB it shows December 14, 2001.) is an American actor. Rush began his career as a child actor playing roles such as Turner in the 2012 film Parental Guidance, and young versions of the characters Sylar and Chuck Bartowski on the television series Heroes and Chuck, respectively. Since 2016 he has voiced Bunga on the Disney Junior television series The Lion Guard, and since 2017 he has starred as Cyrus Goodman on the Disney Channel television series Andi Mack. Career Rush was ten months old when he first appeared in a local television special, and then several ads and catalogs shortly thereafter. By age 2 , he had the ability to identify cars by logo and body style, and was featured on the KHOU morning news in a segment on how to raise "smart kids."Home | Joshua Rush | Official Site. Joshua Rush (September 10, 2008). Retrieved on 2012-12-13. Before working on Heroes, Rush appeared on Private Practice. His film credits include Blue Boy, The Journal, and Mindsight, and he played Carlos in the Baby Jamz: Daily Lessons and Jamz Sessions children's video with Solange Knowles. He has also acted in commercials for Space Center Houston and Safeco Insurance, and a video e-card for americangreetings.com.Video Clips | Joshua Rush | Official Site. Joshua Rush. Retrieved on 2012-12-13. In 2009, Rush appeared on The Jay Leno Show as the "Super Duper Nanny Son." The same year he also appeared on Medium as Tanner Campbel, the boy in the banana costume, and on Criminal Minds as Ronny Downey. Rush's first major television role came in 2009 when he was cast on Heroes. He played Zachary Quinto's character, Sylar, at a young age. This recurring role was part of a major plot point in season three. After Heroes, Rush had minor roles on Parenthood, CSI: NY, and Special Agent Oso. In 2010, Rush began portraying a young version of Zachary Levi’s character Chuck Bartowski on Chuck. In this role, he worked with such actors as Scott Bakula and Linda Hamilton. Following his work on Chuck, Rush did ADR work on the Hallmark Channel movie "November Christmas", and commercials for McDonald's and GameStop. In 2012, Rush appeared as Turner Simmons in the feature film Parental Guidance, which earned him a Young Artist Award nomination as Best Supporting Young Actor Age Ten and Under in a Feature Film. He also appeared as Jacob in the 2015 thriller film Emelie. Rush currently voices Bunga on the Disney Junior series The Lion Guard, Toby in Netflix's The Adventures of Puss in Boots and Breehn on Cartoon Network's Clarence. He also plays Cyrus Goodman, the first gay main character on Disney Channel and one of the two best friends of the title character, on the Disney Channel series Andi Mack. Personal life Rush was born in Houston, Texas.http://002mag.com/simply-put-a-rush-on-it-feature/ His father is a marketing strategist and his mother is a corporate documentary producer.http://www.mariferguson.com/testimonials.php Like his ''Andi Mack character Cyrus, Rush is Jewish. Rush, who has celebrated his own bar mitzvah, requested ''Andi Mack creator and executive producer Terri Minsky, who is also Jewish, to write a bar mitzvah scene for his character, which was featured in Season 2 Episode 13, "Cyrus' Bash-Mitzvah!". Filmography Film Television References External links * Category:2001 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Houston Category:Male actors from Texas Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:Jewish American male actors